


Love and Understanding

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kicked out of the FBI, Canton and his fiancé have an argument which (eventually) leads to a greater understanding for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



“You got yourself kicked out, didn’t you?” Jamie asked him with a sigh as soon as he came in the front door.

Canton didn’t even ask how he knew, just took another swig of his beer from where he slouched on their battered old sofa; Jamie had a way of knowing all sorts of things he shouldn’t. 

“So what did you do?” he asked. “Compared to the crap you’ve pulled before, it must be pretty bad.”

Canton rolled his eyes but couldn’t argue with his fiancé’s statement- he’d never been one to deny the truth, after all. “I still haven’t decided whether it was because I called Whitman a ‘pretentious ass’ or the massive backlog of paperwork from… oh, a year or two ago.”

“Bullshit, Canton, what did you really do?” the younger demanded.

The former FBI agent sighed, how did he do that? “We all had to take the annual lie-detector test to check we weren’t spies- I managed to get out of it last two years, don’t ask me how because I won’t tell you- and they saw I was engaged to someone and demanded to know who. After they found out then Whitman took me into his office and told me I could chose my job or you. I made my choice.”

“You idiot,” Jamie berated him immediately, “you should have chosen differently Canton; I know you can be impulsive but this? You are such an ass!”

To say Canton was pissed off was an understatement. 

“Don’t you dare tell me I should have chosen my job over you!” he shouted angrily, rearing up off the sofa in fury. “If I had the best job in the world I’d still quit it if it meant I could be with you. Don’t go down that road with me, Jamie, I’ve had enough of it off my father and I’m sick of people telling me that a job is more important than the person I want to spend the rest of my life with!”

“You know damn well that if it was any other man you were with then you wouldn’t be having this problem right now! Pull your head out your stupid ass and realise that you shouldn’t have to lose your job over me- why don’t I just walk out that door right this minute? It would sort all your problems out!”

“Don’t you even think like that!” Canton yelled. “I swear to God, Jamie Cooper, if I ever hear anything like that coming out your mouth again then so help me, I’ll-“

“What?” Jamie taunted. “Leave me? Chuck me out? Just do it now and get it over with, Canton; you and I both know it’ll sort your problems out!”

The shorter man lost it then and promptly took Jamie’s shoulders and shoved him up against the wall, at a loss for any other ways to vent his anger. “This isn’t about the job, you damn asshole! This is about you and how those bastards won’t accept the fact that I love you!” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Canton knew that he had said the wrong (and very worst) thing and let go of his partner’s shoulders, staggering back a few steps and dropping onto the couch. Head in his hands, he heard Jamie practically run up the narrow staircase and slam the door to the bedroom. He was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

~0~

Canton waited until the clock’s glow-in-the-dark hands showed it was three in the morning until creeping wearily up the stairs and down the hall, avoiding the creaky floorboards as best he could and stubbing his toe for his efforts. 

After what seemed to be a momentous hike across to the still shut bedroom door, he peeked in and saw Jamie curled up on his side under the covers; tear tracks on his cheeks silvery in the moonlight pouring in from the window. The door squeaked as he pushed it open far enough to allow himself entry to the bedroom and Canton couldn’t help but wince as the man in the bed stirred and sleepily blinked brown eyes open.

“I’m sorry,” Canton told him, never meaning anything more in his life. “It isn’t about you; it’s about us, as a couple. Forgive me?”

“You know I do, you prat.” Jamie told him- as if he ever had a choice. He loved Canton too much to ever stay angry at him for long.

Canton offered up a small smile and clambered under the covers beside him. 

“Did I do that?” The elder asked after a moment’s silence. 

Jamie looked over his shoulder to see what his fiancé was looking at and barely suppressed a curse when he found he was looking at the bruises peppering his shoulders. “They don’t hurt,” he said by way of an answer, stubbornly refusing to meet his future-husband’s eyes. “They look worse than they actually are.”

Canton merely shook his head; fingertips dancing softly around the edges of the already vivid bruises on Jamie’s back; swallowing back the guilt he felt as though it were bile in his throat. “I gave you these,” he murmured softly, almost afraid to break the tentative silence that hung between them. “I shoved you against the wall… Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry; I never meant to, I swear it on everything that’s holy.”

Jamie merely shrugged and Canton barely kept himself from sobbing at the pain it caused and how he tried to hide how much it really hurt. “It wasn’t your fault; I knew you were angry and probably well into your second bottle.”

“That’s no excuse,” and damnit, he’s physically shaking now- that’s how ashamed he is at his actions. “I promised, when we first got together, I promised, I swore I’d never ever hurt you and I broke that promise.”

“And I forgive you,” Jamie told him insistently. He carefully sat up and rested his head on Canton’s shoulder, doing his best not to show how the bruises screamed in fresh agony at the slightest movement. “I mean, you’re right- it’s just a job, really. I would do the same thing for you if I was in that position.”

 

“Mmm,” Canton replied, still not convinced but willing to let it be for now. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, “I love you.”

Jamie kissed his shoulder, eyes falling shut again, “I love you too.”

THE END


End file.
